


4 Times Jealousy Ruined Jack Thompson's Day and 1 Time He Knew He Had Enough

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [15]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jealousy, Story told pretty much all through flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: You hated him but he couldn't hate you, no matter how hard he tried. And an unexpected visit prompts a trip down memory lane in the middle of the workday.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Kudos: 26





	4 Times Jealousy Ruined Jack Thompson's Day and 1 Time He Knew He Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> i know i haven't posted a jack fic in a hot minute but i randomly got the inspiration to finish this, so here it is!! hope you enjoy!
> 
> this story is told mostly through flashbacks, so all those are in italics. the beginning and ending scene take place on the same day, so it's kind of like a sandwich i guess??

He watched you walk into the bullpen through the half-closed slats in his blinds, and he almost didn't believe his eyes. Jack Thompson had thought he was safe when he returned to New York, after a painful period of recovery from an unfortunate gunshot wound to the abdomen. He thought he would never see you again, which was something he can't say that he wanted, but it would have saved him a lot of pain in the future. 

Why? Because he was head over heels in love with you. 

And you couldn't stand him. 

Every time the two of you interacted, you knocked heads. Jack could not think of a single nice thing you had ever said to him, and he didn't understand why he was so drawn to you. He moved his chair a few inches to the left and caught a better glimpse of you through the blinds. You were talking to Agent Brown, a package in your hands. He didn't know why you were in New York, when as far as he was aware, you still lived with and worked for Howard Stark on the other side of the country. He watched you, hoping with all his heart that none of the other agents looked over at him to see him gaze longingly at the woman who has called him more rude words than he can count. He watched Agent Brown smile at you, obviously flirting. He watched you smile and laugh at whatever he was saying, and felt the burning jealously bubble up in his stomach. It wasn't an uncommon sensation for him, especially when you were involved, but Jack hated it. He started to think about the other times something like this had happened. 

_*** 1 ***_

_He watched Dooley escort her into the interrogation room and reached out to lightly punch Sousa's arm to get his attention. "Ouch!" he said, turning to glare at Jack, "What was that for?"_

_"Who is that?" Jack whispered, not answering the question._

_"Some employee of Howard Stark's I think, I wasn't really paying attention to the briefing this morning," Daniel responded. "Why, what's the big deal?"_

_"No reason," Jack said. He didn't want Sousa to get an inkling of his real feelings, because he didn't even know what they were. But you had struck him, and now he couldn't think straight._

_"Woah, this case has really got you bent out of shape huh? Did you not listen to anything Dooley said this morning either?"_

_"Shut up Sousa."_

_"I'm just saying."_

_Jack rolled his eyes, walking away from Sousa and into the interrogation room. He nodded at Dooley when he stepped inside, and watched you through the two-way glass. You didn't seem scared or confused, but rather annoyed. Your arms were crossed across your chest and you seemed to stare directly through the glass divider right at him, even though he knew that wasn't possible. "You think she could be part of this?" he asked Dooley._

_"I'm not sure," he said. "She's his personal secretary, which could mean he just hired her because she's pretty, but it could also mean she knows about everything he's ever done in the corporate world. I want you to interrogate her."_

_"Me?" Jack was taken aback. "Are you sure?"_

_"She didn't seem bothered by me," Dooley said. "Maybe you'll be able to get into her head."_

_He was nervous when he opened the door and stepped into your side of the interrogation room, not only because he found you inexplicably attractive, but because you were staring at him. And if looks could kill, he would have been dead before he closed the door. You didn't speak as he sat down across from you, just stared. "You know why you're here then, Miss-" Jack said, starting his tough-guy routine._

_"L/N, Y/N L/N," you said tersely. "And yes I do know why I'm here, because you and your agency seem to think that I'm a spy, and that my boss is selling black market weapons for his own profit."_

_"So you're not a spy?"_

_"I appreciate the confidence in my abilities," you said sarcastically. "But not when it wastes my time. I am not a spy and Howard Stark did not break into his own vault. But you apparently are too narrow-minded to see that, because you are investigating the wrong evidence and the wrong man, when the real culprit walks free."  
_

_The rest of the interrogation ran in a similar manner, with you disputing nearly every word out of his mouth, and him slowly getting angrier and angrier. The two of you didn't quite get into a shouting match, but it came close. But still, after you were allowed to leave, and you threw him one last death glare, he felt drawn to you._

_"She'd be a cute broad, if she wasn't so feisty," Krzeminski said as he watched you walk out the door._ _It took everything Jack had left in him not to deck Ray for that comment._

_*** 2 ***_

_"Fennhoff's escaped the radio room!" Peggy's voice came through the radio._

_"We'll get him," Jack said._

_Daniel pulled out his gun and looked alert. "Keep your eyes peeled," he said._

_"Don't let him talk," Jack said, turning to Daniel. "If he talks, you're dead."_

_"You too Jack," Daniel said as they stepped into the main room of the vault, guns raised._

_A small noise caught their attention, and they immediately turned, pointing their guns in the direction of the noise. Jack noticed a piece of metal on the floor, and leaned down to take a closer look. The he fell to the floor. Daniel didn't even have time to react, and then Fennhoff had hit him too. His crutch fell out of his hands and clattered to the floor with him._

_When Jack came to, he could see your blurry form, small handgun pointed at Fennhoff. Jack hadn't wanted to give you a gun, but Peggy insisted. "Hands up!" you said forcefully, stepping closer to Fennhoff. "Now!"_

_"You will not shoot an unarmed man, it is not in your nature," he said, slowly complying and raising his hands. "You weren't trained to shoot, not like Agents Thompson and Sousa." You were silent as you stepped closer. "They will never see you as equal, you know," he continued. "You can try to men at every turn, but the sad truth is that they will never see you. Not for who you really are."_

_"I'm not listening to you!" you said, raising your voice._

_"I can help you," he said. "If you focus, on your anger."_

_Jack watched you falter, lowering the gun the tiniest bit. He wanted to get up, but he was still disoriented, and Daniel hadn't even woken up yet._

_You continued to step closer to Fennhoff, and he continued to spout bullshit at you. Jack could see your expression changing, and he was worried. Fennhoff was dangerous, and he didn't know if you could resist his tricks. "Focus," the doctor said. "Focus, and point your gun at Agent Thompson. Then pull the trigger."_

_Jack's eyes widened at that, and he started to pull himself off the floor. He watched as you slowly moved your gun, doing as Fennhoff said and pointing towards Jack. "Y/N," he said. "Look at me, don't listen to him. I know you hate me, but I'm not the enemy here."_

_You said nothing, so Jack could only watch in despair as you took the final few steps so that you were standing next to Fennhoff, gun still pointed exactly where Jack did not want your gun to be pointed. "Shoot him!"_

_"No!" Jack burst out, and behind him he could hear Daniel start to stir. "Snap out of it!"_

_That's when you turned your head to give Fennhoff a look before using your gun to hit him on the head, effectively knocking him out. Jack's jaw dropped and he laid back on his elbow. You didn't even look at him, running over to Daniel instead, who had woken up but wasn't really sure of what had just happened._

_Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but you held a finger up, putting your other hand up to your ear and digging something out of it. Jack's mouth closed and then opened again in shock as he realized that you actually didn't hear a word that Fennhoff was saying, you just pretended to so you could get close to him. And that was a genius move._

_Jealousy returned to him not too long after his realization, because you didn't look twice at him. You only spoke to Daniel, and it seemed that you only cared about Daniel. He hated that he was so drawn to you, because he couldn't help it._

_When all was said and done, he left the warehouse in a different car than you, Howard, and Jarvis, and he found himself wondering if you would have shot him if you had actually heard what Fennhoff was saying._

_*** 3 ***_

_He had thought he would never see you again after the weapons theft case, especially after he learned that Howard Stark had relocated to Los Angeles. And even when he got to LA, he didn't expect to have any contact with Stark, you or Jarvis, because this case didn't concern any of you. So he felt that his confusion was warranted when you and Jarvis cornered him out of nowhere at Chadwick's fundraiser gala. "Chief Thompson. It is you."_

_"Jarvis? L/N?" Jack was definitely thrown off, and the blonde he was flirting with slunk away in disappointment._

_"Do you know I've just won a $50 wager with Mr. O'Selznick?" Jarvis asked, smiling widely. "He thought you were Burt Lancaster!"_

_Jack was not amused. "I didn't know this was a butler-friendly affair," he said tersely._

_"Oh sometimes I have to go to these things to get in touch with some of Howard's business associates," you said. "And Howard's not in LA right now, so I dragged Jarvis along. And he's a contributor to Chadwick's campaign as well."_

_Jack didn't look too convinced. "Funny, I don't remember you wearing glasses," he said to Jarvis, motioning to his eyes._

_"Oh I've developed a slight astigmatism in one eye," Jarvis answered. "I think they make me look rather refined."_

_Jack saw you looking at him, and he didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling. "Where's Carter?" he asked Jarvis, raising his eyebrows._

_"Back at home," you answered. "Sitting by the pool."_

_"I find that hard to believe."_

_"Like it or not Chief Thompson, the world doesn't revolve around you," you said. "Just because you're here it doesn't mean that Peggy cares enough about you to come here and waste her time. We're here for me, so I can do my job. End of story."_

_Jack stopped short, not sure what to say to you. After a few moments, he finally recovered. "If you'll excuse me, I have a sudden urge to go secure the perimeter."_

_"Are you sure it's wise-" Jarvis started to say as Jack walked away from the two of you. "To cause such an uproar at your employers' party?"_

_That caused Jack to stop and turn to him. "My employer?"_

_"Yes, Mr. Chadwick. He's always looking out for ambitious men like yourself to do his bidding. You're just his type."_

_Jack kept a straight face, but he felt his jaw tick slightly. "I'm chief of the New York SSR, I serve the federal government."_

_"Oh yes, my mistake," Jarvis said, feigning politeness._

_"When he's elected Senator, Chadwick and I will work together, to protect this country."_

_"Well, I find that hard to believe," you muttered, and Jack turned to glare at you._

_"Thanks for the input, I'll be sure to forget it as soon as you're out of my sight," Jack said, before turning to walk away a second time._

_But your voice stopped him in his tracks. "One final word of advice. I know you fancy yourself a political animal, But you are decidedly out of your depth, Chief Thompson," you said. "And these waters are full of sharks."_

_He didn't answer you as he walked away, but your words stuck with him for the rest of the night. And a small part of him secretly hoped that he would see you again as he continued working on this case. Maybe he'd stop by Howard Stark's mansion tomorrow, to check on Peggy, see if she actually was taking the vacation she claimed to be. And if he ran into you, well, that might not be such a bad thing._

_*** 4 ***_

_You showed up in Jack's life almost constantly after the fundraiser gala. The most aggravating of which was when they were wrapping up all the loose ends on the Isodyne case. He was sitting at an empty desk in the bullpen, because Sousa wouldn't let him commandeer the office to work ("you're not chief here Jack, it's my name on the door over there, not yours") when you walked in. You were walking with another agent, whose name Jack didn't know, and he was obviously flirting with you. He heard you laugh quietly, but he wasn't sure if you were actually interested in agent-what's-his name or if it was a pity laugh._

_You didn't notice him, but he watched you for the entirety of your conversation, taking in every one of your little mannerisms. As much as you hated him, his attraction to you had only grown since he met you last year, and he didn't know what to do about it. The only saving grace was the fact that after this case was wrapped up, he was heading back to New York for good. Sousa could keep LA, it just wasn't for him._

_He quickly looked away when you walked right past him into Daniel's office, and he watched agent-what's-his-name smile to himself as he sat down, probably thinking he'd gotten somewhere with you. That simple action just made the jealousy in Jack's stomach bubble even more. He tried not to think about it, returning to the paperwork he was filling out._

_The next time he stepped into Daniel's office, it was after you had left, and he was talking to him and Peggy about the case. He slipped up when he offhandedly mentioned seeing you and the other agent flirting, and he quickly trailed off when he realized what he was saying, hoping Peggy and Daniel didn't notice anything odd._

_Unfortunately for Jack, both of them were smart enough to pick up on his actions, and there was a small silence in which all three of them stared at each other._

_It was Peggy who broke the silence first. "You like her."_

_"You're kidding right?" Jack hoped the fake shock he tried to portray was convincing enough to get her to drop the subject. But Peggy wasn't going to let this one go. After a few seconds of silence and a patronizing look, Jack finally deflated. "Fine, you're right. Now can we not talk about this please?"_

_For once in his life, she didn't try to argue with him, and Jack was thankful for that. The Isodyne case had taken a lot out of everyone, and Jack just hoped that she didn't start bothering him about it one day in New York because she knew._

_This time when he left the SSR office, he went back to the hotel. He was leaving for the east coast in a few hours, and he still had to pack._

_*** +1 ***_

"What are you doing here?" he said when she knocked once on his office door and stepped in. He cringed slightly for sounding so mean, but he was taken by shock. 

"If you must know, Howard Stark has moved back to New York for good," you said. "So here I am. I have a package I'm supposed to give you from Peggy and Daniel in LA." 

You set the package down on Jack's desk, and then suddenly he didn't know what came over him. The next thing he realized, he had gotten up out of his chair and walked over you, to put both his hands around your waist and pull you in for a bruising kiss. You immediately kissed back, your hands snaking up to lay on his shoulders. When you finally broke apart for air, you looked at him with a smile. "What was that for?" you asked. 

"I couldn't hold it in anymore," he breathed. "I know you hate me, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you were led into the SSR interrogation room all that time ago, when Stark's inventions were stolen. And to watch one of my agents flirt with you today, I knew I had to do something." 

He couldn't read your expression and you didn't say anything. His brain started to speed at a mile a minute, desperately hoping he didn't just screw things up even more between you. Those fears melted fast though, when you grabbed him by the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him down for another kiss. "What was that for?" he asked, mirroring your earlier question. 

"You know, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either," you said, smiling at him and walking right out of the door. Jack watched as you disappeared through the door in confusion, but he couldn't fight the smile that was spreading on his face. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
